


Reunion

by milfjuno



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Art, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fluffy sex, maybe i did give peter a thing for cum what are you gonna do arrest me, me? posting 3 fics in one day? after 4 hours of sleep? i am so powerful, trans porn by trans author, ummm also peters thing for praise, vers nureyev rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfjuno/pseuds/milfjuno
Summary: there's like a 100% chance theres already a jupeter fic called reunion but what the hell.nureyev comes back from 2 weeks away. juno missed him.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic, juno is amab & peter is afab.
> 
> i'm fairly certain there are no CWs? apart from: be aware there is PIV sex in this, masculine language is used throughout but if that still squicks u, there's a heads up. if i've missed anything though, let me know.

Nureyev isn’t surprised when he opens his door after stopping off at the kitchen after their family meeting to find Juno in his room.

Juno’s shit-eating grin makes him think Juno isn’t surprised that he’s not surprised.

Peter sighs theatrically, closing the door behind him, “I suppose you couldn’t spare me a few hours to rest after just coming back from a stakeout, could you?”

“Nope,” Juno says, popping the ‘p’. He stands up, walking over to Nureyev and starting to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“You’re insatiable,” Nureyev says.

“And _you_ ,” Juno says, shifting Nureyev’s shirt off of his shoulders and then taking off his own, “Were gone for _two weeks_. A lady has his needs.”

“A lady also has his right hand.”

“And I spent every night of those two weeks wishing it was yours,” Juno says with a pout, and Nureyev laughs, and kisses him.

As usual, it only takes one kiss for Nureyev to be set alight with the realisation of how much he missed Juno. Nureyev walks him back to the bed and pushes him down, crawling over him again to kiss him hungrily. Juno moans into his mouth, his lips parting so Nureyev can slip his tongue between them, his hands reaching down to tug at Nureyev’s pants.

Nureyev breaks from the kiss so he can sit back and take his pants off. There’s a stupid grin on his face. He takes Juno’s pants and boxers off after his, wraps his hand around Juno’s cock on the way back up to kissing him, “Missed me that much, did you?”

Juno laughs breathlessly, “Your fault,” he says, and kisses him again, “Fucking me so good just before you left. You knew I’d be thinking about you every second you were gone, right? Hell, Nureyev, I was thinking about that orgasm for days.”

Nureyev grins so wide he has to break the kiss, and laugh into Juno’s neck. It’s… an odd sensation. The feeling of being _wanted_ , of having someone who expects him to come back.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Juno mutters, and his hand slides down Nureyev’s side and between his legs.

Something flashes through him. Nureyev gasps, his hand catching Juno’s wrist.

“Shit—” Juno says, “You okay? Honey?”

“Yes,” Nureyev says, distantly. He’s cast his mind back, trying to find what in the world has caused this odd feeling. The heist _was_ an uncomfortable one, but… that doesn’t explain it, does it? “I’m sorry. I think, perhaps, I’d rather not be… touched just yet. Maybe a little later? I’m sorry, I think I might’ve—”

“Hey,” Juno cuts him off. “You don’t need to explain yourself. Just happens sometimes. Happens to me too, it’s alright.” He smiles softly, and his smile is free of disappointment or confusion, his lips free of questions like _why aren’t you comfortable, don’t you like me anymore?_

Nureyev breathes out, and leans down to kiss Juno.

Juno’s hands lift to his hair and his mouth opens against his.

Nureyev jacks him off slowly, and Juno moans into his mouth.

Nureyev tugs on Juno’s lip ring with his tongue, and Juno groans and presses up closer to him, sliding his tongue into Nureyev’s mouth. They break, and come together, and break again, and Nureyev squeezes Juno’s dick.

Juno gasps, “Fuck.” His hips twitch off the bed, fucking into Nureyev’s fist.

“That’s it,” Peter soothes. He strokes his thumb over the head of Juno’s cock, kisses the side of his open mouth, “Feel alright?”

Juno laughs a little breathlessly, “Uh-huh.”

“Good,” Nureyev kisses the side of his mouth again, and Juno whimpers slightly. He’s leaking over Nureyev’s fingers, making the glide of his strokes a little smoother as they go.

He shifts his kisses down Juno’s neck, and Juno’s breath catches in tiny half-whines. They’re beautiful sounds, soft and quiet, and they go straight down Nureyev’s spine to his dick.

Nureyev peppers kisses to Juno’s collarbones, letting his teeth out for a moment to nibble gently at the bone, and Juno gasps and whimpers again. “Fuck,” he breathes out, “I missed you so much.”

“Mm,” Nureyev hums against the warm expanse of Juno’s chest, “Missed you too. Thought about you a lot. Funny how empty a bed seems after you get used to sharing one.”

Juno puts a hand on Nureyev’s chin and guides him up to kiss him again. It’s soft and slow, gentle, drawing even a little moan out of Nureyev before it breaks.

Nureyev smiles down at Juno, “You’re going to make it very hard for me to go down on you if you keep doing that.”

Juno laughs softly, “Alright, fine, I’ll stop.”

Nureyev trails his mouth down to Juno’s tits and closes his mouth over a nipple. Juno makes a soft groan and sighs, “Mmhm, fuck.”

Nureyev lets his hand play with the other tit as his mouth travels deeper, leaving kisses along the hair on Juno’s tummy and down underneath his belly-button. He squeezes Juno’s cock one last time and then licks over the head, cleaning the precum from the slit.

Juno sucks in a breath through his teeth and arches a little, “Oh my God.”

Nureyev smiles to himself, before removing his hand so he can swallow Juno’s cock.

“Oh my God!” Juno shouts, his back bowing off the bed until it seems he might snap.

Nureyev hums with satisfaction and slides his head back, letting Juno’s dick almost fall out of his mouth before he pushes back down again, and Juno whimpers and fists his hands in the sheets.

“Oh fuck,” he mumbles, when the head of his cock presses into Nureyev’s throat. His hips hitch up like they always do when Juno can’t help himself, and Nureyev adjusts himself to take the little unconscious thrusts as he works.

“Nureyev,” Juno moans, long and low, “Honey. Baby, _oh,_ mhm _…”_ He pulls his bottom lip through his teeth, and although Nureyev can barely see it from this angle, the mental image of it alone has one of Nureyev’s hands sliding between his legs to tease at his dick while he sucks Juno off.

Nureyev sucks him until Juno gets past the point of words and into the groans and half-formed words and little whimpering moans that tell Nureyev he’s close.

Nureyev pulls off. He ignores Juno’s whine of complaint to lick up the length of his dick, flicking his tongue over the head again before swallowing it back down into his throat.

Juno cries out, the sheets shifting as he clenches at them, and Nureyev closes his eyes as he feels cum pump down his throat. He draws off Juno slowly, licking at the head of his cock to get whatever he missed, until Juno starts to soften in his hand and his moans turn to overstimulated whines.

Nureyev lets go, and leans back up with a satisfied grin.

Juno flips him down onto the mattress and kisses him hard.

“Fuck,” he says at last, and rolls off of him. Nureyev giggles, pleased with himself.

He leans over to kiss Juno, and Juno kisses him back. For a long time they just make out in a slow, un-rushed way, giggling in between and muttering things to each other varying from old jokes to dirty promises.

He’s not sure when it gets heavy again. Just that between one moment and the next they go from gentle kissing to Nureyev moaning into Juno’s mouth, hips hitching down against Juno’s thigh. Juno’s dick is hardening again between their bellies, and Nureyev breaks the kiss to paint, “Juno.”

“Yeah,” Juno breathes back, his hands gripping the backs of Nureyev’s thighs and squeezing when Nureyev leans down to kiss him again. Juno has strong hands – thick, rough fingers, and Peter wants them _everywhere._ In his hair, between his lips, on his back, pulling him closer as Peter drives into him. And right now, achingly, he wants them between his legs.

He tries to express this, breathlessly, between kisses. But when words fail him he reaches down, wraps his fingers around Juno’s wrist and drags his hand around to his lower stomach.

His skin jumps under Juno’s hand, even as Juno hesitates, “Do you want—”

“Touch me,” Peter murmurs, kissing the corner of Juno’s mouth, up to his ear, “Get inside of me. I want to feel you.”

Juno shivers underneath him. His voice, when he speaks, is almost a little choked up, “Are you sure?”

“Please,” Nureyev says, and the end of his word is replaced with a tiny gasp as Juno’s fingers slip down to where he’s warm and wet.

Juno slides his fingers along Nureyev’s dick slowly and surely, and heat and sensation rushes up Nureyev’s spine. He groans softly, turning his head into Juno’s neck and kissing there.

Juno touches him like he’s a crime scene – each and every part of him too crucial to be treated roughly. To be explored with quiet focus and determination and expert care.

Juno touches him just right. Nureyev bites his neck, grinds himself against Juno’s fingers. “Good girl,” he mutters. “Good, Juno. Perfect.”

“Fuck,” Juno mutters, “Fuck, Nureyev, look at me.”

Nureyev lifts himself up. With his spare hand, Juno reaches up to drag Peter into a kiss. One of his fingers on the hand between his legs brushes down over his entrance. Nureyev gasps into Juno’s mouth.

The kiss breaks with a soft, wet sound. “Fuck,” Juno says again. His pupils are blown and his eyes are dark with lust. Without breaking eye-contact, he slides Peter’s dick between two knuckles.

Nureyev’s body reacts like a current is sent through him, twitching in Juno’s grasp. He grinds his hips down against Juno’s fingers.

“Do you want me to finger you?” Juno asks gently. His fingers slide downwards again, teasing over his entrance before returning to his dick.

Peter sighs and leans down to kiss him again, “Yes,” he breathes, and Juno’s fingers slip down again.

He makes a soft sound of discomfort when Juno’s finger presses shallowly into him. Juno is slow, kissing him gently and holding him there for a moment without moving, before pressing his finger further in. It’s alright for a second, but—

“Juno,” Nureyev says, his voice a little breathless with frustration, “I think it’d be best if we used some lubricant.”

“Lube? Oh, yeah, sure,” Juno leans up to kiss him again, and then Peter shifts back onto his knees so Juno can roll over to grab the lube from the bedside drawer.

Nureyev attempts to swallow down his embarrassment and fails miserably. It’s not the first time he’s had to use lube, but at least usually he’s alone, and doesn’t have to expose the wonky workings of his aging body to another human being.

Juno leans back. He settles himself so that Peter is hovering over Juno’s lap, and Peter’s arms rest on Juno’s shoulders.

“Sorry,” Peter grumbles, and one of Juno’s hands slides up the outside of his thigh. He gives Peter a funny look.

“Why?” he asks.

Peter finds himself unable to answer. He opens and closes his mouth.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Juno presses a kiss against Peter’s collarbone. Nureyev absolutely does not feel warmth prick behind his eyes.

Even if he did, it wouldn’t matter anyway, because a second later Juno raises his fingers to press against Peter’s entrance, “Alright?”

Nureyev breathes a shaky sigh out, “Alright.”

“Okay. Tell me if I need to slow down,” he says, and then one finger presses into him.

It slides much easier this time. Peter tips his head back and sighs a shaky breath out. Juno leans up and presses a kiss to his neck. “So handsome,” he breathes. His breath is hot and sends tingles down Nureyev’s spine.

His finger curls into Nureyev, then pulls out and slides back in again, and Nureyev rolls his head back and sighs softly.

“Yeah?” Juno mutters, and kisses his chest, licking his tongue over one of Peter’s nipples, “Feel good, sweetheart?”

That makes Peter shudder, the sensation and the pet name rolled into one. He hitches his hips and murmurs, “Juno.”

“You ready for more?” Juno asks, and when Peter nods, he lifts a second finger against his first.

It stretches a little, and Nureyev groans at the feeling. Juno’s other hand squeezes his thigh at the same time as the thumb of the hand between his legs brushes over Nureyev’s dick. He gasps, “ _Juno_.”

“That’s it,” Juno murmurs, his mouth on Nureyev’s chest, kissing right over his sternum, “Good boy, Nureyev. You’re so easy for me.”

Nureyev’s groan is punched out of him involuntarily – he doesn’t mean to show how much Juno’s praise affects him, but he’s been fantasising about Juno telling him these things for weeks now, and finally the sexual tension that’s been a low thrum in the back of his gut since he laid eyes on him when he boarded the ship again is beginning to unwind. Dominant though he may usually be, he finds there’s nothing like having Juno look after him.

He relaxes, his head falling back again, his legs twitching when Juno finds his g-spot and hits him there over and over again. His mind has gone pleasantly numb with sensation, his skin feeling sensitive all over.

“ _Oh_ ,” he gasps gently, over and over, and leans down to kiss the top of Juno’s head, “Oh. Oh, God…”

“That’s it,” Juno soothes, “Just let me take care of you, baby.”

He laughs when Nureyev’s whole body trembles with his words, but not unkindly. Almost delightedly, like there’s nothing he can think of that’s nicer than finding out what makes Nureyev tick. When Nureyev grinds his hips on Juno’s fingers, Juno makes a tiny, breathy sound.

He feels loose and wet, and it dawns on him gradually that he’s not nearly as full as he’d like to be. His gut aches for the sensation of being stretched and filled. He glances down and sees Juno’s cock, hard against his thigh. The slick of pre-cum glistens where the head rests against his skin, and Nureyev almost has to stifle a groan at the heat that tears through his gut.

He knows the way Juno gets hungry, impatient for being touched, almost brattish in his demands. But so far he hasn’t voiced a word of complaint. He’s too good for Nureyev. Nureyev decides then and there what he wants.

“Juno,” Peter murmurs, and reaches down to catch gently at Juno’s wrist.

Juno’s fingers still and he looks up at him, “Want me to stop?”

Peter nods, though he has to bite back a soft sound when Juno pulls his fingers out.

“You okay?” Juno asks, his clean hand coming up to brush the side of Peter’s face, “You wanna call this off? It’s okay—”

“No,” Peter says, and he leans down to guide their lips together. With a gentle push, he sends them both backwards onto the bed, and kisses him hungrily.

Juno moans into his mouth, lips parting, and Nureyev takes what he wants. His tongue slides between Juno’s teeth, and Juno groans, both his hands fisting in Nureyev’s hair.

Nureyev reaches one hand down and takes Juno in hand, and Juno gasps into his mouth.

Nureyev breaks the kiss and leans back, up on his knees once again. Juno tries to surge up to meet him, but he holds him down with one firm hand on his chest.

With the other hand, he lines himself up. The head of Juno’s cock presses gently against his entrance, and Juno swears.

“Fuck. _Shit._ Are you sure?” Juno asks. “You want to use a-a-a condom, or something?”

Nureyev shakes his head, “I want to feel you. I want you to come inside of me,” – Juno’s dick twitches in his hand and he grins –“Only if that’s okay with you, of course.”

“Fuck,” is all Juno says in return, his head falling back on the pillow.

The first push of Juno’s cock into him gives him exactly the stretch he’s been looking for. He moans quietly and presses Juno a little further in, feels the push against his walls as he sinks down.

Juno’s knuckles are white where he grabs at the sheets, and he moans and swears as Peter works his way onto him.

Pleasure looks good on Juno’s face. Nureyev watches intently as he sinks a little further down, categorises all the little ways Juno expresses himself. His mouth falls open, his eyebrows go high on his face and then knit together. His eye never leaves the spot where he’s watching himself disappear into Nureyev’s body.

Peter settles, and Juno’s cock feels so good inside him he has to take a moment to adjust, calm himself down so he doesn’t spill over the edge the second he moves. Juno’s hands run up and down his thighs, and Nureyev retaliates by sliding his hands up Juno’s chest to tweak at the barbells through his nipples.

Juno makes a shallow gasp, and Nureyev moves.

“Oh, shit,” Juno breathes, when Nureyev slides almost all the way out and then back down again, and Peter finds he’s inclined to agree with the sentiment.

He’s slow, at first, feeling the smooth movement of Juno’s dick inside of him, adjusting to the low buzz of pleasure it gives him. In time, he begins to hasten his movements, fucking himself up and down on Juno’s dick.

Juno tips his head all the way back, his Adam’s apple straining against the skin of his throat when he moans. Then he lifts his head again to look down and watch.

The attention is like throwing petrol on a flame. Nureyev leans back and stretches out his body as best he can. He hopes he looks good, like this, riding Juno into the mattress. He watches Juno’s eyes trail down to watch Nureyev stretch around him. Nureyev lets a hand down to play with his dick, groaning softly with the added pleasure.

“Fuck,” Juno breathes, “Fuck. You’re so hot. Shit, Nureyev.” His hands slide up Nureyev’s thighs to his hips, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips. He glances up, “Can I…?”

Nureyev nods, and then on the next roll of his hips down, Juno thrusts his hips up into him. They moan together, and Nureyev thinks he sees stars a little bit. Juno hits so deep like this, and when his fingers tighten on Nureyev’s hips and he shifts a little and the next thrust slams right into his spot, Nureyev almost comes.

“Juno,” he gasps, “Oh, Juno.”

“Fuck,” Juno says again, “You feel so good. _Fuck,_ Nureyev.”

Nureyev finds it within him to grin, and he tries to tighten himself a little on Juno’s next thrust. Juno moans loudly enough that Nureyev can’t help but let out a little sound of his own, and he shakes all over. He’s so aroused it hurts, and he wants this to last forever – this feeling of being filled so completely and hot and melting with pleasure.

He tries his best to keep his hips rolling, but his thighs ache and his body feels weak with the way Juno fucks him. Juno doesn’t seem to be bothered; he keeps his hands on Nureyev’s hips and keeps driving into him so well.

They’re both panting with the effort. Nureyev starts to feel himself falling apart, each thrust getting a little bit closer to throwing him over the edge, and he groans and gasps, “Oh, _Juno—_ slow d---oh—slow down.”

Juno almost stops immediately, and Nureyev gasps and suppresses the urge to touch himself, roll his hips, do _anything_ to get that feeling back.

“Are you alright?” Juno asks breathlessly, and Nureyev chuckles.

“Juno,” he hums, and reaches forward to play with Juno’s nipples again, making his breath hitch, “Yes, of course. I just don’t want to come yet,” he leans down, breath ghosting over Juno’s lips, “I want to keep feeling you in me like this for as long as I can.”

Juno’s breath huffs out of him. “Yeah,” he says, “Okay, yeah. I can, uh… relate to that. Come here.”

Juno puts his hands in Nureyev’s hair and pulls him down to kiss him. It’s a little breathless and messy, but Nureyev can’t get enough. He kisses and kisses and kisses, and then Juno adjusts his hips and starts sliding into and out of him again, and Nureyev gasps into Juno’s mouth.

Nureyev begins to rock back gently, and he kisses Juno again. Juno makes those beautiful little noises, those tiny broken moans Nureyev wants to eat up and never stop listening to.

“Juno,” he groans, and moves his head just enough to collapse into Juno’s shoulder. He opens his mouth and scrapes his teeth against the skin of Juno’s neck.

“Yeah,” Juno tips his head away, baring more of his skin to Peter’s teeth, “ _Please_.”

Nureyev licks a stripe up Juno’s neck and then scrapes his teeth again, his attention split between the sound of Juno’s tiny moans and the feeling of his dick rubbing inside of him. Then he bites down gently and sucks.

Juno groans, and his thrusts into Peter get a little harder. Nureyev moans against his neck and bites down again, less hesitantly this time, right on the junction between Juno’s neck and shoulder.

“Shit,” Juno murmurs. His arms adjust to wrap around Nureyev’s back, and he starts rocking his hips with purpose.

Nureyev moans softly. He keeps his mouth on Juno’s neck, biting and sucking and licking, until there’s a trail of spots darkening into marks. He looks at his handiwork and feels hungry for more of it – wants to see Juno covered in marks and looking up at him like there’s nothing more in the whole world he wants than to be his.

Something happens on the next thrust – he doesn’t know if it’s the spot or the angle or just a slight change in rhythm – and Nureyev goes fuzzy from head to toe. He moans, on his elbows over Juno, “Yes,” he breathes.

“Yeah?” Juno murmurs, and slides in again just _right_ , and Nureyev can’t deal with how good it is. “Just like that?”

“Yes,” Nureyev breathes again, and he can’t stop, “Yes. Oh, God, yes, don’t stop.”

Juno doesn’t, and although there’s nothing frantic about the pace, Nureyev almost squirms with how _much_ it is. He moans with his whole chest – Nureyev wouldn’t consider himself _loud_ usually, but this…

“Oh my God, you’re sexy,” Juno leans up to kiss him, “The faces you make. I should fuck you more often.”

Nureyev manages a little laugh, “I’d li—hh,” he gaps, “like that.”

Juno moans softly, and his dick twitches inside of Nureyev. He’s close, Nureyev can tell. That earlier promise, of feeling Juno fall apart from the inside out, is suddenly _so_ attractive.

“Juno,” Nureyev groans softly, and lets his hips rock back on Juno’s dick.

“Fuck,” Juno pants, “Nureyev, I-mmn,” he cuts himself off with a little moan as his hips roll against Nureyev’s, “Fuck. _Fuck,_ you feel so good.”

Nureyev grins against Juno’s lips, and kisses him. He rides Juno with a little more intention, leaning up a bit so he can rock himself back and forth on Juno’s dick, “Be a good girl, Juno,” he purrs, “And come in me.”

Juno groans, and his hips snap up against Nureyev’s once, twice, three times before they stay there, and Juno throws his head back and shudders, a groan leaving his throat. Nureyev twitches, all of him right on the edge, and when he feels hot slickness spreading deep inside of him as Juno comes, it’s just hot enough to push him over. Nureyev cries out, louder than he’d admit to later, and collapses onto Juno as his body seizes and he comes, hard.

He can’t move. Nureyev lies on Juno, sweat between their chests, and fights for breath. He can’t even think about Juno for a moment, he has to work on getting his own thoughts back.

“Oh my God,” Juno says at last. “Holy shit.”

Nureyev laughs softly. He kisses Juno’s chest and closes his eyes.

They rest there for a long moment, breathing against each other, until Juno shifts and clears his throat, “Uh. Nureyev— I’m a little, uh. Uncomfortable.”

“Spoil the afterglow, why don’t you?” Nureyev teases, but he leans up to let Juno’s dick fall out of him. He has to bite back an embarrassingly telling sound when he sees Juno’s cum leak down his thigh.

“I’ll be back,” he promises, and climbs off of Juno to disappear into the bathroom, reduce the risk of infection, and clean himself up as well as he can.

When he comes back, Juno is lying relaxed in the blankets. He’s beautiful, his arms stretched out and his chest rising and falling a little heavier than normal, still. Nureyev climbs into bed beside him.

He rolls Juno onto his back and presses little kisses to his jaw, and then collapses lazily onto him and hums contentedly.

“Was that alright for you?” Juno mumbles, wrapping his arms around Nureyev’s back.

Nureyev laughs sharply, “Darling, _alright_ barely even begins to describe it.” He traces his hand over the hair on Juno’s chest. “That was wonderful.”

Juno gives him a little grin, “Yeah, it, uh… wasn’t half bad for me either.”

Nureyev kisses him, soft and slow. When he parts, Juno smiles up at him, “Glad you’re back.”

“Hmm,” Nureyev nestles into his side and cuddles up to him, his body humming all over with contentedness, “It’s good to be back,” he says. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> onenastyb0y is my twitter sometimes i make long horny threads. sometimes. make sure ur age is in bio before you rq.


End file.
